Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Beach Romance
by the hot rat
Summary: Yuya and Yuzu go to the beach with their counterparts. Ships in this fanfiction include Fruitshipping, fallenangelshipping, appleshipping, and predatorshipping.


**Hey guys, this is my first single chapter Fanfiction, so I really hope this gets some attention from the last time I've been on Fanfiction, just please note that the Yu boys and the Bracelet girls aren't sharing bodies for this fanfic. I will also use the Japanese names. They maybe OOC.**

* * *

It was a hot summer day in the standard dimesion. Yuzu and Yuya were in Yuya's room. Yuya is lying down on his bed while Yuzu is sitting on the floor near his bed. The windows are open and there wasn't any cool air coming in, so they turned on the AC.

"Should we go downstairs?" asked Yuya, "maybe there is something refreshing."

"Sure Yuya," answered Yuzu. The red and green headed Yu boy and the pigtail bracelet girl went downstairs to the kitchen where Yuya's mom and Sora was downstairs.

"Mom, why is Sora always here?" asked Yuya.

"He must really want to see you Yuya," she said.

"Hi there!" shouted Sora. He waved at both Yuya and Yuzu as they were standing in front of him.

"Hi Sora," said Yuzu and Yuya. Sora was very sweaty and looked like he needed to cool down from the hot summer sun.

"Master, it's hot outside, so why not go to the beach or something?" asked Sora. He goes to Yuzu and Yuya as they were standing near the kitchen.

"Good idea Sora!" Yuya said, "But I wonder if mom is okay with it." Yoko looks at Yuya as she was making pancakes.

"Sure, maybe ask some others to come along to the beach as well so it won't just be the four of us," said Yoko.

"We can ask the other girls and the other boys."

"Don't forget about Shun!"

"Maybe we should invite Reiji," said Yuya, "we could also invite your dad Yuzu."

"Why not?" asked Yuzu. Yoko looks at the girl.

"We should go tomorrow," said Yoko, "it's too crowded today. We can get ice cream instead."

* * *

**In the XYZ dimension...**

Yuto and Ruri were walking along the streets in Heartland City. Both of them were going on a date. They ate at a local cafe and had some cold dessert. It was hot outside in Heartland City, they found a bench and sat on it. It was also in some shade.

"I can't believe how hot outside it is Yuto," said Ruri. She looks up at the boy as he talks with her about stuff.

"Yeah, it's really hot alright," said Yuto.

"Hey Yuto."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Is my big brother watching us?"

"I don't know."

"Oh well," Ruri said, "I guess we can kiss." Both of them move their faces towards each other. They both close their eyes. They continue to lean over to each other until...

"Don't you dare go touchy touchy with her Yuto," said Shun. Yuto and Ruri looks at him, they almost kissed. They didn't knew that he was watching them, until they heard what he said.

"Hello," said Yuto. He turns up the speaker for the other two to talk to the pink haired Bracelet girl and the tomato headed Yu boy.

"Oh hey Yuto," said Yuya, "Yuzu, Sora, mom and I decided to go to the beach tomorrow. We'd like to invite you and Ruri."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" asked Shun.

"Oh yeah," said Sora who came in the room to call, "you're also invited too old rival."

"Thanks," said Shun.

"Hey, why don't we all go to the mall?" asked Ruri.

"Great idea!" said Yuzu, "maybe we can get the others to come along."

"Yeah, I think that is a great idea!"

"Same here."

"Maybe we can go on a date to the beach while we're at it."

"I CAN HEAR YOU, Y'KNOW!"

"Yeah," said Yuya, "after all you two go perfect together."

"Oh my I'm blushing," said Ruri. Shun was shocked. He didn't believe that his sister liked his best friend.

"T-thanks," said Yuto. He really liked the thought of having them think that he and Ruri are together.

"By the way, I think you and Yuya go together actually," said Ruri. Yuya and Yuzu both blushed a red.

"W-we're just friends!" said Yuzu.

"Calm down, Yuto is your best friend Shun," Shun murmered to himself. He kept doing that until he calms down.

"Is Shun always like this?" asked Yuya.

"Yeah, cause Yuto and I always go on dates, so he does this a lot now," said Ruri, "oh well I think we can call you later. Yuto and I are on a date, and we really want to finish it."

"Bye!" said Yuzu and Yuya.

"Bye!" said Yuto and Ruri. The called ended, they left Shun alone while he is still trying to calm down since Yuto is his best friend.

* * *

**In the Synchro dimension...**

Rin and Yugo were at their room. Rin sat down on a chair watching Yugo fix his D-Wheel. There was AC in their room, so they didn't have to worry about sweating a lot unlike Ruri and Yuto.

"Done!" Yugo shouted as he takes a breath. Both of them lie on the bed. They tickle each other and making out with each other. Rin puts her hands underneath Yugo's T-shirt, feeling his back while Yugo puts his hands on her face giving her a French kiss and deepening it every second. Suddenly Rin got a call.

"Aw man," said Yugo, "right when we were having fun."

"Don't worry about it Yugo!" said Rin, "I'm pretty sure that this call may have something good." Rin answered the phone.

"Hi Rin!" said Yuzu, "we are going to the beach tomorrow, and later on we are going to the mall. Would you like to come with us?"

"OMG YES!" answered Rin.

"Can I come too?" asked Yugo.

"Yuto and I are coming, not sure about Yuri," said Yuya said, "Shun, Sora, Shuzo, and mom is coming for sure."

"Yay!" shouted a happy Yugo. He really couldn't wait to see Rin in a bikini. He doesn't even have to think of it, since they have gone to the beach several times last year.

"Well, I honestly can't wait to look for some cute bikinis for Serena to wear if she's going," said Rin, "she is going to look so cute in front of Yuri!" She was very excited to go with her counterparts and the guys.

"I'm pretty sure she will," said Yuzu, "but are you sure we are going to invite Yuri?"

"Of course we will!" said Yuya, "he deserves another chance!"

"Okay I guess," said Yuzu.

"Is Rin going to be in a bikini again?" Yugo asked stupidly. He really wanted to see Rin in her cute bikinis and play with her on the beach.

"Of course I will!" answered Rin, "hey Yuzu, I wonder what it is like to see Yuya with his shirt off" Yuzu blushed very red. _Y-YUYA WITH HIS SHIRT OFF?!_

"Yuzu, what's wrong?" shouted Yuya, "oh well, sorry about that Rin and Yugo, but we'll end the call." The call ended.

"I guess those two lovebirds must really love each other huh?" asked Rin.

"Yep, the next thing they know, they will be like us," said Yugo. The two continue making out on the bed.

Yuzu was very red, Yuya was holding onto her body. He was worried about her.

"YUZU!" shouted Yuya, "are you okay?!" Yuzu looked up at him.

"I-it' nothing," said Yuzu. _Why do I have to imagine him with his shirt off?_

"Is it because of what Rin said?" asked Yuya.

"Yeah..."

"I can take off my shirt now if you want," said Yuya, "I don't mind at all as long as it is going to make you happy."

"O-okay," said Yuzu. He takes off his shirt. He had abs and looked really hot in front of a blushing Yuzu.

"Okay, I took off my shirt Yuzu," he said. His face flushed, "this is kind of awkward now that I took it off in front of a friend."

"Y-yep!" shouted Yuzu. _Gosh I can't believe he took off his shirt._

"Are you okay Yuzu?" asked Yuya, "sit on my lap!"

"O-okay," said Yuzu. She sat on his lap, both of them very flustered. They were alone in Yuya's room.

Then Sora came in the room. He was so sparked with happiness. He saw Yuzu sitting on Yuya's lap while Yuya is shirtless. Both of them were flushed.

"WOW!" shouted Sora, "YUYA'S MOM LOOK AT THIS!" Then Yuya's mom comes in the room. She looks so happy seeing Yuya with Yuzu.

"Oh my~" said Yoko, "well look at you two there, clearly you guys are growing up. Don't worry I won't tell Shuzo about this Yuzu."

"Thanks," she thanked. Both Sora and Yoko left the room and Yuzu was still sitting at Yuya's lap.

"U-uhm," said Yuzu, "I think we should call Yuri and Serena."

"O-oh yeah," said Yuya. They took out the phone and called their fushion counterparts.

* * *

**In the Fushion dimension...**

Yuri and Serena were just alone in a dorm inside of Duel Academy. Serena was lying down on the bed while Yuri was sitting at a desk. Both were just wanting cold breezy air. Most people that were in the academy were gone for summer break, there were hardly anyone there except for Yuri and Serena.

"If only these rooms had AC," said Serena, "then we wouldn't have to worry about dying for air." Yuri looks at Serena.

"Well, maybe we can make paper fans," said Yuri, "it can cool us down."

"I'm pretty sure that there isn't any paper right now since it is summer," said Serena.

"Oh really~?" asked Yuri. Yuri walks to the bed and layed his body next to Serena. He then goes on top of her and leans close to her face. He stares at her soft lips. Serena was blushing a bright red when he was staring at her lips. He was more handsome up close. He licks his lips, and puts a finger on her lips. Serena pushes him back, realizing what he is doing.

"Ouch, that hurts," said Yuri. He was on the ground, lying down.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" shouted Serena. Yuri stood up. Serena was very angry, with a rosey red blush on her face.

"Nothing~," Yuri smirked. He liked teasing her whenever they are alone. Serena then got a call from Yuzu. She took out her phone and Yuri walked and sat on the bed right next to her. Both of them shared the phone.

"Hi Serena," said Yuzu, "it's been a while since we've last seen each other."

"Yeah," smiled Serena, "it has."

"Anyways, what is this call about?" asked Yuri.

"Oh it's you again," said a cold Yuzu. Yuri was rather confused, but Serena was calm.

"Don't worry," said Serena, "he isn't kidnapping us anymore. He's actually a friend of mine now, teasing me."

"Yuzu, you can trust him," said Yuya, "I've talked to him to see if he was alright so that I can make sure that he isn't doing evil."

"Okay," said Yuzu, "I trust both of you so I guess I can trust him. Anyways, we're going to the beach tomorrow and we really need to buy swimwear to the beach. I thought it would be nice to see what you guys look like in swimwear."

"Where are we going?" asked Yuri.

"Yuri, we are going to the mall, but don't worry, I'll accompany you since I know that you are becoming nicer and nicer everyday," said Yuya. Yuri smiles. _He does truely care about me._

"Wait, are the other girls coming too?" asked Serena. _Here we go..._

"Yep! However, I won't force you to wear a bikini, cause I don't think you are the type to ever wear one at all," said Yuzu. Yuri blushed. _Serena in a bikini?!_

"Thanks Yuzu," said Serena, "looks like Yuri is our blushing beauty." She turned on the camera and showed him blushing through the phone. Yuzu and Yuya laughed.

"I-I'm not blushing," Yuri lied.

"I guess mentioning the word 'bikini' must have made him think of Serena in a bikini," said Yuya.

"Seems about right," said Serena, "by the way, is anyone else going to come besides the four of us and the four of them?"

"Well my dad and Yuya's mom is coming," said Yuzu, "Shun and Sora are coming. I'm not sure about Reiji though."

"I see," said Serena, "well good luck to Ruri and Yuto cause Shun is going to interupt their dates again."

"Well, we'll have to go now," said Yuya, "don't want Yuya's mom or Sora to think that we are making out on my bed here at home."

"See you two later and tomorrow," said Yuri. The call ended between the four and it's now just Yuri and Serena alone again.

"Were you thinking about me in a bikini earlier?" teased Serena, "I guess you really like me, Yuri." Yuri was blushing red as a tomato. His whole face was red.

"Um...no," blushed Yuri. _God dammit, she caught me lying!_

* * *

**Somewhere in a mall...**

Yuzu, Rin, Serena and Ruri were in a swimwear store. The bracelet girls, except Serena were looking at bikinis that were interesting to them. Serena was really upset today and wants to go to other stores and look around those stores. Suddenly, a figure came up to Serena.

"I think you look good in this," said Rin, "you'll look so adorable in front of Yuri!" Rin shows Serena a random floral top with a high bikini set.

"That looks way too revealing," said Serena, "and like why would I have an interest in Yuri?" Serena blushes acting like a tsundere in front of Rin.

"It's cause I bet that he likes you," Rin smirked.

"No I don't," Serena blushes, "he's just a friend." Ruri came behind her and showed her another bikini. It was more tomboyish, the bikini was a striped tape top with shorts and a cheeky bottom.

"I thought something like this would suit Serena more since she acts like a tomboy," said Ruri.

"It's not my style to be honest," Serena said, "but it does suit my personality." Yuzu came over with a one piece. It was a black belted cupped swimsuit that looked like something Serena would wear.

"I think this would suit her, and if she doesn't like bikinis then let her be," said Yuzu. The other Bracelet girls agreed, including Serena.

"Okay fine," said Serena, "I guess I can wear this." They all payed and left the store to look for the Yu boys.

The Yu boys were looking at trunks in another store. There were so many that they couldn't decided which one to wear. Shun and Sora were in another store looking for trunks and trying to get along. Yuri is looking at all the trunks. He finds a fish print trunks. He then looks at Yugo.

"Hey Fushion," pointed out Yuri, "I thought this pair of trunks would look good on you." Yugo gives Yuri an angry face.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT IT'S YUGO?!" shouted Yugo. Yuri laughs while Yuto rolled his eyes, and Yuya just continues looking for swimwear.

"Jeez I was just helping out," said Yuri. Yugo examines the pair of trunks. He has never seen Yuri this helpful to him. He thought that maybe it looked good on him. It was a fish print swim trunks.

"Okay, fine, you win," said Yugo. Yuto and Yuya were together looking at other trunks that they think looks good on each other. Yuya and Yuto has trunks over their arms to see which pair looks best.

"Hmm, I wonder which pair of trunks would you like," said Yuya as he showed Yuto two pairs of trunks. Both of them were Adidas Hibiscus 9 Inch Volley, except one of them has no saturation while the other has a lot of blue.

"I like the black one," Yuto points out, "I think you look good in these ones." He shows Yuya a pair of Drawstring Watermelon Leaf Swimming Trunks.

"Aw thanks," Yuya said.

"I should say the same to you," said Yuto, "I also have something for Yuri since he really can't decide which one looks best on him." Yuto and Yuya walks over to Yuri and Yugo with a bunch of trunks.

"Wow, that's a lot!" said Yugo. Yuto hands a tropical leaves print trunks to Yuri. Yuri examines the trunks Yuto has given him.

"Well, I suppose this will look nice," he said, "it does have a summery vibe to plants." They all paid and found the girls. They were with shopping bags.

"We should get home," said Yuzu, "don't wanna be late!"

"But what about my brother and Sora?"

"Just let them be Ruri," said Serena, "they will have to deal with each other till the end of the day."

"Oh okay," said Ruri.

It was the next day. Yuya, Yuzu, Yoko, Sora, Shuzo, and Reiji were walking to the beach. They were sweating hot and it was near them. When they got to the beach, Yugo and Rin were already there thanks to Yugo's D-Wheel.

"Where are the others?" asked Rin. She was wearing a palm tree halter top bikini set, the bikini was pink with blue palm trees. Over it, she was wearing a fringe trim open front kimono. She was also wearing a double band slip on sandals. The bands were white.

"I don't know Rin," said Yuzu. Yuzu has a pink bikini with a pink floral cover over her outfit. She was wearing a pink pair of flip-flops.

"I guess we have no choice, but to wait," said Reiji. He was wearing red trunks with a white striped polo. He is wearing slippers.

"Awh man I can't wait," said Yugo. He was wearing the trunks he bought the day before and he is wearing a loose teal basketball tank top so that he can feel warm. He is also wearing slippers.

"Guys let's all calm down," said Yuya. He is wearing his necklace with the shorts he bought the day before and a Chinese letters graphic tee with flip flops. Sora is wearing a pair of merman trunks and a tee shirt that had fishes on it. He is wearing a pair of sandals.

Then Yuri, Yuto, Ruri, Serena, and Shun came along with them.

Yuri was wearing his shorts he bought the day before with a windbreaker. Underneath the windbreaker, he is wearing a tee shirt. He is wearing flip-flops. Serena was wearing the one piece she bought from yesterday. Over it, she is wearing a denim jacket that says "where is my mind." She is wearing a pair of slippers. Yuto is wearing the trunks Yuya bought for him yesterday with a short sleeved hoodie. He is wearing a pair of black Crocs. Ruri is wearing a white halter bandeau with a side bikini set. She is also wearing gladiators without heels. Shun is wearing a Nike black dry miller top and he is wearing a colorblock ribbon patchwork shirt.

"Oh my, you all look so good," said Yoko. They all walked on to the beach to look for a spot on the beach so that they can enjoy their time. Then everyone except for Yoko, Reiji and Shuzo are going into the water.

In the water, Yuto and Ruri were sharing a board together, of course Shun was watching. Yuri, Serena, Rin, Yuzu, Yugo, and Yuya were having a water fight. Sora was also in the water fight with them.

Meanwhile, the adults are sitting on beach chairs and beach blankets, talking about dueling and Yusho.

Back in the water, they all jumped waves. It was mostly a competition, and whoever fell first loses.

"No fair!" shouted Yugo, "he pushed me!" Yugo pointed at Yuri as his arms are crossed.

"I'm pretty sure that Fushion pushed me," said Yuri.

"THE NAME IS YUGO, NOT FUSHION!"

"I think both of you should stop fighting," said Yuzu.

"Yep," said Rin. The competition went on, then it was left off with Yuto VS Yuya.

"Go Yuto!" shouted Ruri.

"Yuya you can do it!" Yuzu cheered. Eventually Yuya won, and they left the water and Sora and Shun stayed with Yoko and the other adults, while Yuri and Serena, Rin and Yugo, Yuto and Ruri, and Yuya and Yuzu went their separate ways.

* * *

**With the Standard Dimension couple...**

Yuya and Yuzu were walking around, they were alone together holding hands. Yuzu looked down and blushes a rose red.

"Y-yuya," said Yuzu, "look down at our hands." Yuya looks down at her hands.

"We've been into worse situations Yuzu," said Yuya, "don't worry about it."

"Right!" Yuzu smiled, "hey should we get some ice cream?"

"Yeah sure!" answered a very happy Yuya. They both get ice cream. They got a 50% off a sundae because the ice cream person assumed that they were a couple. It was a 50% off for every couple that gets a sundae. They sat at a table where it was perfectly clean and nobody else was sitting there. They both ate the ice cream together. It was fun eating it together.

"I can't believe that the man thought we were a couple!" shouted Yuzu, "we aren't even dating."

"I guess cause we are alone together," said Yuya, "why don't we go take a walk or go to the arcade?"

"Maybe we can take a walk," said Yuzu, "I feel like I need to calm down for a while."

"Okay," said Yuya. They left the table and threw their food in the trash. They took a walk along the beach. It was awkward at first, but then they got used to it.

"Hey Yuya," said Yuzu, "how's your day?"

"Good," answered Yuya, "how about you Yuzu?"

"It's good," said Yuzu. They found a bench and sat there for a while. Yuzu rested her head on his shoulder. She was tired.

"So anyways," said Yuzu, "if Yugo and Rin are dating, and Ruri and Yuto are dating, does that mean it can be possible that we can date?"

"Maybe," said Yuya, "It's just that Yuri and Serena don't date."

"Wasn't Yuri blushing in the call yesterday?"

"Oh yeah," said Yuya. Then after a sudden realization, he blushed.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuzu.

"It's nothing," Yuya answered. _So it's possible that I can date Yuzu?_

"Okay," said Yuzu, "hey Yuya, can you look up here for a sec?" She stopped resting on Yuya and they both stared at each other. Yuzu leans into Yuya and closes her eyes. She gives him a kiss. Yuya deepens it as they kiss, then their tongues touched. Yuzu moaned. They continued to kiss for a couple of minutes until Yuzu broke this kiss.

"Yuya, I love you," said Yuzu. Her hands were behind her back and she was blushing.

"Yuzu, I love you too," said Yuya. He pulls her into another kiss and they kiss passionately. They rested on each other after the kiss.

* * *

**With the Synchro dimension couple...**

Rin and Yugo were walking along the sidewalk. They see a nearby aquarium that showed a lot of fish graphics that really caught their eyes. Yugo stares at the graphic like he was staring at Rin.

"Yugo, focus!" shouted Rin. Yugo loses his vision of the graphic and looks at Rin.

"Can we go in?" asked Yugo who was very excited to go into an aquarium. Rin nods as the go into the aquarium. They see a lot of fish and merchandice in the aquarium. The fish were very stunning and swim gracefully through the water.

"Wow look at these fish," said Rin happily, "Yugo look at this one, it reminds me of you!" He looks at a fish that looks like Dory from Finding Dory. It was very blue. The fish was interesting and rather amazing.

"Woah, all of them remind me of you Rin!" shouted Yugo. Even if Rin does like Yugo, Yugo likes her even more. He sometimes shout out some embarassing love stuff in front of public. Rin is used to that since she understands how idiotic and embarassing Yugo can be.

"I think all of them are very pretty," said Rin.

"Me too!" said Yugo, "Hey! We should check out the photobooth and the merch shop!"

"Sure, why not?" asked Rin. Both of them walked to the photobooth and took some interesting photos to show to their counterparts. Some more romantic, while some others more silly, some of them may even have Rin hitting Yugo's head. When they finished taking pictures, they looked at them and smiled.

"I like this one," said Yugo, pointing at the one where he and Rin had their faces very close to each other, both of them smiling.

"That one is cute," said Rin, "but I like this one." She showed him a picture of Yugo putting his arm over her shoulder, both of them doing peace signs.

The Synchro couple walked to the merch shop in the aquarium and looked at the stuff the aquarium had. Stickers, sweaters, hoodies, they had everything a merch shop would have. Rin looks at an aqua teddy bear holding a tiny fish stuffed animal.

"Aw this is cute," said Rin, "hey Yugo, can you buy this for me?"

"Sure Rin!" Yugo answered. Luckily, he had enough money to buy Rin the teddy bear she wanted. They both left the aquarium and stopped by at their D-Wheel.

"Yugo, this was a fun day hanging out with everyone and going to the aquarium with you," Rin smiled, "if I hadn't met everyone, then we wouldn't be this happy right now." So Rin planted a kiss on Yugo's cheek and he blushed.

"Same here Rin," said Yugo. He gave her a hug with the teddy bear in her hands. She was smiling happier than ever. He felt so warm by her touch, and wanting to stay by his side forever.

* * *

**With the XYZ couple...**

Yuto and Ruri were trying to find a way to have a date without Shun having to interupt their date. They went to a local cafe near the beach and shared a nice cold large milkshake. They had a conversation and sat near the window.

"Yuto, isn't the view outside the cafe pretty?" asked Ruri, "I mean look at it, it's not like everyday you see a beach with these amazing places across the street. Yuto smiled and took a sip of the milkshake.

"Yeah... Hey Ruri," said Yuto, "there is some whipped cream on your lips." Ruri looked at him. He got closer to her and licked the cream off her lips and gave her a passionate kiss. Both of them blushed.

"I knew that would happen," said Ruri, "hey Yuto, are you sure this is going to be a good place to have a date? My big brother will likely come here to kill you."

"I'm sure it won't happen," smiled Yuto, "he told me that for once he will leave us alone for today since I'm his best friend." Ruri looks at him and gives him a sweet smile.

"Thanks Yuto," said Ruri. She took a sip of the milkshake.

"You shouldn't thank me," said Yuto, "thank Shun, he's a really great best friend after all."

"Aw, thats very nice to say to my brother," said Ruri, "by the way, I wonder how the others are doing."

"Yeah," said Yuto, "especially Yuri who doesn't really talk much. He's starting to become normal and became less psychotic."

"Poor guy," said Ruri, "but I'm pretty sure that he will understand, after all Serena is helping him out."

"She is helping him out a lot," said Yuto, "ever since the war ended, he was really silent planting and watering his flowers, until Serena decided to show him what it is like to have us as friends."

"Maybe one day they can be boyfriend and girlfriend," giggled Ruri. Yuto smiled. He loved to see his girlfriend giggle and laugh, he thought it was very cute. It reminded him of the birds that sing and their beatiful voices.

"Yeah," said Yuto, "maybe one day they will and tell us about their relationship."

"It would be fun to help them out," she giggled, "they could even have children in the future."

"Children?" asked Yuto, "I'm pretty sure that we would most likely have children out of the others." Ruri blushed bright red. The thought of children must have really embarassed her in front of her boyfriend.

"Y-Yuto," she said, "can we finish the milkshake?" Yuto nodded and both of them finish up the milkshake, they left the cafe with Yuto's arms over Ruri's shoulders. They continued walking and both got home without Shun realizing that they are home.

* * *

**With the Fushion couple...**

It was night, everyone left the beach and the stores were closed. The night sky was very beautiful and had many beautiful stars. They sat on the lifeguard chair in different clothes after taking a nice shower and a change in clothes.

Yuri was wearing the windbreaker and the T-shirt he wore when they arrived at the beach. He was wearing baggy shorts and wearing flip-flops. It wasn't really his style because he rushed through the closet just to look for a random outfit he can wear.

Serena was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Her T-shirt was partially tucked into her jean shorts. She was also wearing a pair of slippers. Next to her was a giant bag filled with her clothes and Yuri's clothes. There were also some plastic bags filled with their wet clothes.

"Never expected to see a pretty moonlight here," said Serena, "now I see why you wanted me to stay here with you." She began to give out a soft smile. Yuri stared at her smile. It was pretty and delicate like a flower. Her emerald eyes glowed like the moonlight. He blushed.

"Why are you staring at me?" Serena asked the Fushion boy.

"Forget about it," said Yuri.

"How could I forget about it if you were staring at my face?"

"Okay fine. It's just that your smile reminds me of flowers and your emerald eyes were glowing like the moonlight."

"Huh?" asked Serena. She blushed red as she just heard what the boy said. _Does he... like me as in like like me? Now that I think about it, he looked handsome up close._

Yuri took off her bow, her hair fell down, showing ocean hair that she has gotten from earlier. He tried to keep the bow away from her. She began to reach out for the bow, but she doesn't realize that she is leaning towards him.

"Hey! Give me back my bow!" she shouted. She ended up having her face at his chest and stares up at him. He licks his lips giving her a flirty look.

"You sure are a feisty one Serena," said Yuri. He cupped her cheeks with her hands and kissed her on the lips, dropping the bow. Her eyes widened. She deepens the kiss and cups Yuri's cheeks. Eventually, their tounges slid into each others mouths making each other moan.

"You are the one that wanted the kiss," said Serena. She climbed off the lifeguard chair getting her bow and ties her hair up. Then she climbs up. They kiss again, this time making it quicker.

"Serena, admit that you love me," said Yuri.

"Clearly, you were the one that admitted their love, but I guess I love you, you idiot," she said.

"I really wanna try making out with you like Fushion and Rin," Yuri said.

"As long as we don't end up getting sex then that's fine with me," said Serena. Suddenly, a light was pointing toward them. It was from a flashlight. Serena and Yuri looked at the people and it turned out to be Yuya and Yuzu.

"Yuzu? Yuya? What are you two doing here?" asked Yuri. The two looked at them.

"We caught you guys kissing on the lifeguard chair and you two were very feisty about it," said Yuzu.

"So you two are dating now?" asked Yuya.

"Not really," said Serena, "Yuri does this a lot when we are alone."

"Well she won't admit that she loves me."

"Shut up you idiot," said Serena.

"But didn't you two just kiss?" asked Yuya.

"Okay fine," said Serena, "but why don't we all go home together.

Yuzu, Serena, Yuri, and Yuya were walking home. They were in the Standard Dimension walking along the path near Yuzu's house.

"Bye Yuzu, I hope to see you tomorrow," said Yuya.

"Bye Yuya!" waved Yuzu. She entered the house and shut the door. Serena and Yuri walk along with Yuya.

"Are you sure about walking home alone?" asked Serena, "We always can come with you if you like."

"No, it's fine Serena," said Yuya, "thanks for your help, and I hope that Yuri is happy as well."

"Thanks Yuya," said Yuri, "I'm just glad that you are happy." And so the two groups split ways to home.

* * *

**The day after...**

It was another hot day in the Standard Dimension. Yuya, Yuzu, and all of their counterparts were in Yuya's room. The AC was on, but they didn't want to go outside. They were lying down everywhere in Yuya's room, from his bed to his checkered floor.

"Oi, can we go to somewhere to eat?" asked Yugo, "I'm hungry."

"Sorry, but I'm on a diet," said Yuri.

"IS THAT A PROBLEM?!" shouted Yugo.

"No, not at all Fushion," said Yugo.

"It's Yugo, not Fushion!"

"Hey guys!" Yuzu looked happy, "There is a new waterpark opening tomorrow at the Fushion dimension!" Everyone else was shocked. They eventually went into their phones just to look it up and see what they waterpark is about.

* * *

**Well this is the end of my first YuGiOh Arc V fanfic. Please review and all of these characters do not belong to me, they belong to their respected creator. Thank you!**


End file.
